


First Kiss

by Meodami



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: Your first kiss was also your sweetest.





	

"Sena-kun."Sena-kun" you said as you shook you tired, sleepy friend. When Sena opened his eyes, he thought he was looking at an angel with the sun behind her, as she called his name. "SENA, WAKE UP!" You shouted, Sena jolted up and awoke,"Eh..(Y/n)?" Sena asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You fell asleep during class and School's been over for like 5 minutes ago." You said. going to your set and picking up your stuff. Sena looked around the classroom to see what you said was true. The classroom was empty of Students and the sun was setting in the background. "Hii!!.. I'm late for Football practice." said Sena as he gathered his stuff and was ready to run out of the classroom till you grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Hirume-san canceled Football Practice today," you said as you began to walk out of the classroom. Sena followed you as the two of you headed for the Shoe lockers. "I wonder Why?" said Sena. "Who knows what's going in his head." You said. as you approached your locker and began to change shoes. There was silence as you, two switched shoes. "(y/n), I'll walk you home." said Sena as he grabbed your hand, looking away with a slight blush on his face. You smiled at his cute act of kindness and said "Sure, Thanks." As you, guy head for your home, You talked mostly about Football, School, and friends. As you got closer, you guys slowed down and enjoyed the silence. When you reached the gate, you let go of Sena's hand missing his warmth. "Thanks for walking me home, Sena-kun." You reached up and kissed his cheek. The both of you blushed and you turned around, opening the gate and was about to go inside when Sena grabbed your hand and mumbled something you couldn't hear. "What?" you turned around to face him. "I said you missed."He said, looking at you, bright red.You blushed at this and leaned up and captured his lips with yours. You pulled away quickly and said a quick goodbye and made a mad dash for the door. Once you were inside, you leaned on the door and slid to the ground, blushing and happy. "(Y/n), are you okay?" asked your mother as she approached you. "Yeah,", you said, and sighing happily. Your mother lifted a camera from behind her back............................... "MOM!" you yelled, red once again at the fact your mother had mostly taken a picture of that kiss, your first kiss "What! I can't help it if there's a nice, young gentleman walking my daughter home and kisses her right in front of the house and not expect me to take a picture."'MOM!" you yelled.

TYL(Ten years Later)  
You found an old album and was looking through when you found the old picture of younger Sena and you were kissing in front of your house. Your husband came in bringing two cups of tea. When he saw the picture you were looking at. He simply smiled. "Really,(Y/n), you're still hooked up at the time." said your husband, his hand going to scratch his spiky, black hair. "Of course, I still remember it like yesterday." you said, sighing happily. "Man, you're so much more fun, when you were younger," you pouted. "Really?!" your husband questioned, smirking. "Yeah, every time, I kissed you on your cheek, you would blush." you said, leaning on the arm of the love couch. "Hm." he said as he wrapped his arms around you. "Well, I remember a pretty girl I once dated, but now that I look at her now, She's not pretty anymore." he said. Your eyebrows knitted in confusion and eyes were showing sadness. "She's Beautiful." He finished, leaning in to kiss you. Your right hand and his left hand showed two similar rings as they intertwined. On a shelf next to the couch, was a picture frame. That showed you a beautiful, white wedding dress, holding a bouquet of flowers and Sena was next to you, wearing a black suit smiling.  
The End.


End file.
